Damned Geass!
by EonaDGM
Summary: When Lelouch wakes up one morning something is differnet. And he sees what when he looks into the miror. He suddenly has the body of a girl. What! What has the Geass done this time? Or maybe this is a chance for new... experiences? Genderbending, a bit of SuzaLulu


**Hello everyone,**

 **another story about Code Geass. Only a one-shot this time.**

 **Came as a side idea from a request from Shiranai Atsune. Hope you like it too, I'm working on the others, promise ;)**

 **Just humour, nothing to take really serious.**

 **Warnings: swearing, genderbending (kind of) and shounen-ai, SuzaLulu**

 **Disclaimer: Just because this is a different story, doesn't mean I suddenly own Code Geass.**

* * *

Morning sunlight falls on pale eyelids, long black lashes resting on sharp cheeks. The person in the bed groans and rolls over, not wanting to get up yet. As the sun won't leave, the lids slide up to reveal amethyst irises.

Lelouch sighs. The damn sun just won't leave him alone. So what if he has school today. He is going to sleep through the lessons anyway. Why does he have to get up so early? He stretches across the bed and with a last groan rolls to the bedside. With a wide yawn he swings his long legs over the side, onto the floor. Rubbing his neck he stands up.

And stumbles. It feels like his balance is a bit off today. Ignoring it he stumbles towards his bathroom. Somehow his chest feels heavy. Like there is some additional weight he is not used to. But when he rubs the tender place annoyed, he freezes. There is actually something that wasn't there the day before. Immediately he pulls his sleeping shirt off and hurries to his whole-body-mirror. The moment his eyes fall on his reflection though, every rational thought about what that might be, flees his brain.

The person staring back at him is a girl!

He hurriedly slaps his hands over his own mouth to keep himself from screaming. No need to alert Nunnally. Neither call that bloody witch. She is going to find out soon enough. (That is going to be hell!) But talking about her, is that her fault!?

Trying to get over his shock he leans closer to the mirror to get a better look at whatever that is. He refuses to call it his body. He knows he has always had a more feminine figure than most other boys, but that is just humiliating! His shoulders are even narrower than before. His long legs have adapted female softness as has the rest of his body. His figure is thin but curved, with a small waist and slightly wider hips. The additional weight on his chest he noticed before are actual breasts. Luckily not that big ones like Milly, thank god, this is bad enough. His face has lost some of his sharpness. Softer skin and bigger, rounder eyes with long lashes. Even his hair has grown down until his waist. A fucking female! What the hell has happened here?!

Wait, wait, calm down. It's clear that this can only be a dream. He is still asleep and is dreaming. Yes, that has to be the solution. No other possibility. He breathes in relief. Nonetheless he can't keep from pinching himself just to confirm that he is just dreaming, just dreaming. Ouch! Wait, you can't feel pain in a dream. So this is real?! No way, how the hell could that happen? And how is he supposed to go on like that. It's not like he can just walk up to both his school comrades or the Black Knights and declare he has suddenly switched gender. Okay, so only at school, because the Black Knights don't know who he is, but still impossible. Yes, he knows he's rambling but rational thought has more or less fled his brain right now.

His breathing has quickened and he is leaning against the mirror. Suddenly someone pushes the door of his room open.

"Hey, can you order some piz – " a cheery voice begins then breaks off into muffled giggle, "What happened here? Did you discover you inner woman?"

He blushes hard and wheels around to face the green haired girl who is just barely keeping herself from laughing loudly, "NO! Damned witch! This is your doing, isn't it?! Another way to humiliate me!"

She looks up surprised, still shaking from laughter, "I wish it was, but no. On the other hand…"

"What, you witch?!" he growls and storms forward, but his new body is unfamiliar and he stumbles sideways and has to catch himself on a nearby drawer.

C.C. breaks out laughing even louder. She falls to the floor holding her stomach. It is just so funny. The fuming Lelouch-girl who is glaring heatedly at her but has to use furniture to keep upright.

After some minutes of laughing and one-sided glaring C.C. finally starts to calm down. Still very amused she sits up and rubs some tears from her eyes.

"No, that was not my doing. However I have heard of cases in which things like that, a gender-change in this case, can happen to people who received the Geass from a person who has distinctively different characteristics. For example the gender. Like in this case. I am female, you are male. That was the difference. In rare cases the Geass does this then. No real reason, some say it's to adjust to the new host's body," she explains relatively calmly.

"And how can I change it back?!" Lelouch basically shrieks.

After releasing another giggle, the green haired grins up at him cheekily, "The rumours say that only true love's kiss can cure – "

But the boy-turned-girl interrupts her harshly, "Cut the bullshit, witch! I have to know how to reverse that!"

She grins broader and simply shrugs, "There is no method to cure it. It has to wear off over time."

"And how long is that going to take?" he whines and lets himself fall back onto his bed.

"I don't know. Something like that doesn't happen too often to begin with, so no one knows much about it. And even then, it differs from case to case," she giggles, grabbing her stuffed animal.

Shocked Lelouch falls back onto his mattress, even paler than before, "And what am I supposed to do now?"

C.C. shrugs again, "I don't think you have any other option but continue on as a girl for now," she laughs.

"No way!" the raven shrieks, "I am absolutely not doing that. I will just stay in here."

"You will have to go. If you don't, I am sure someone will notice that you are missing and get worried. Then they will be coming here and finding out anyway."

He groans deeply, "But then what? I can't simply walk up to them and say 'Hey everyone, it's me, Lelouch. Yes, I look like a girl now. That's because my secret power which I won't tell you about went crazy and turned me female'," he growls desperately.

It only sends the girl on the floor into another laughing fit, "That – hahaha – is something I would want to – hahaha – see."

"Stop laughing! It's not that funny," the other cries out indignantly.

"Well, just think something up. You're such a great strategist, aren't you?" she grins.

Lelouch sighs and covers his beet-red face with his hands. Meanwhile C.C.'s face lights up and she suddenly jumps up, a wicked grin on. Scrambling over to a chest at the side, she rummages through it. After some moments with Lelouch just laying around ready for the earth to swallow him, she pulls some clothes out of it. Grinning broadly and she holds them out to the boy-turned-girl.

"Here. That should help."

The raven looks up and shrieks at what he sees. The thing the green haired is holding up is a female uniform of his school. Complete with miniskirt and stockings. The stolen uniform C.C. wore when she went to the school for the pizza-event.

"I am not wearing this! No! I am not a g – " he starts then groans in frustration, "Okay, so maybe I have the body of a girl now but I will still wear my normal uniform."

"Oh no, you can't. Everyone would notice you're not a boy. That would make you even more suspicious," she grins, "And now stop complaining!"

With that she throws herself at the unsuspecting raven. Lelouch yells out but of course C.C. is having far too much fun to stop now. Her experience and Lelouch's inability to fight physically coupled with his new body allow her to force the raven into the aforementioned clothing. After about fifteen minutes of yelling, she finally lets him go. After one look at the boy-turned-girl though she falls back off the bed laughing. Lelouch just blushes harder but before he can yell some more insults at the green haired girl someone softly knocks on the door.

"Are you okay, brother? I heard yelling from your room," says a soft voice from behind the wood.

The raven freezes. Oh shit. It's Nunnally. Well at least she can't see him in this humiliating form. No need to shock her like that. So he clears his throat and throws a pillow at the still giggling girl on the floor.

"I am fine, Nunnally. Just hit my toe on the desk."

"Are you sure, brother? Your voice sounds somehow different today," she inquires.

A cold shiver runs down his back as she is able to pick small changes in his tones, "Uhm, I just have a bit of a cold today. No need to worry."

"Okay, as long as nothing has happened. But you should come out. Sayoko has prepared breakfast and you have to go to school."

"Coming, coming," he hurriedly says and jumps from the bed, uncaring of his new clothes, but deliberately kicking C.C. in the side in the process.

Trying his best in willing his bright red blush down as he feels the air on way too much skin. Seriously who designed the school uniform for the girls? Some old pervert who liked peeking at young girls' bodies. He always thought the skirts were needlessly short but this is just ridiculously. How can anyone feel comfortable when just bending forward causes the damn thing to slide up to above the ass, at least that's like it feels. He is desperately pulling it down to cover at least a bit more of his legs while trying to make the bright jacket a bit more comfortable. Female uniforms are hell! Nonetheless he moves to the door to not worry his sister any more than necessary. Carefully he opens it. And there she is in her wheelchair, smiling up at him.

"Good morning, brother. Have you slept well?"

"Good morning, Nunnally. It was okay. And you?" he tries to smile, but it comes out very strained.

"I'm good."

"Okay, have you eaten already?" he asks in an attempt to get some normality on that strange day.

"Not yet."

"Then let's get to the dining room," he grabs the handles of her wheelchair and pushes her over to said room.

When he opens the door, their maid Sayoko is standing at the side of the table, putting a plate with some sweets down. She lifts her head and just wants to greet the siblings when she spots Lelouch in his current form and her jaw falls open. The boy-turned-girl notices her expression and hurriedly shakes his head, indicating that she shouldn't even ask. So she just sighs, already being used to some weird moments in her masters' household and sets on continuing the morning as usual with helping Nunnally eat.

After breakfast, Nunnally says goodbye to him as Sayoko takes the young girl to her lessons. Lelouch sighs in relief when the maid disappears from his sight. Only to groan in desperation when he remembers that he has to go to school as well. In a girl's body nonetheless. With his head down and shoulders slumped he finally grabs his bag and one of Nunnally's hairbands on the way out to tame his annoyingly long mane.

As usual he is not exactly on time and has to hurry to get to school on time. Desperately pulling the skirt down the whole time he arrives at campus three minutes before the lessons begin. As he walks through the yard and the corridors where a lot of students are still standing he notices that a lot of gazes are fixed on him. He blushes hard in embarrassment, tugging on his clothes even more. What do they want from him? Most looks he catches are from boys, staring at him with an emotion in their eyes he really doesn't want to think about right now.

Finally he reaches his classroom. Ignoring each look he hurries in just after the teacher and moves over to his place, his head ducked. He winces when he feels the chair against his tights. He really doesn't understand how the girls can deal with that skirt every day. His friends look at him, or rather the girl sitting in his place, strangely. But luckily before even the nosy Milly or Suzaku can ask any questions the teacher calls out the beginning of the lesson.

During it Lelouch tries to not fall asleep as usual. Instead keeps his head low and does his best in not getting called out. He notices the same looks he got earlier from many of the boys in his class. Even Suzaku is looking at him more often than before, whether from concern, question, reconnaissance or something else, Lelouch just doesn't want to think about.

When the lesson ends, the boy-turned-girl immediately rushes out of the classroom before anyone can question him, hiding in an abandoned corner until the bell calls for the next one.

He continues on like that, avoiding (equals hiding from) his friends during any time they could talk to him. When his class has PE later on he simply waits it out on the rooftop. He really has no wish to have to change in either of the rooms, nor wear the ridiculous things, girls consider sports clothes. (Not that he actually participates as boy either most of the time.)

Unfortunately he knows that in the afternoon there is a student council meeting and Milly has threatened to make him come to school in the clothes from the cat festival for two weeks if he doesn't come today. So as much as he wants to hide from his friends he has to go there. So doing his best to stay in the shadows and trying not to catch too many ogling (yes, he has identified the boys' looks) glances, he hurries over to the council building. Five minutes late he arrives in front of the door, already hearing Milly rant on about him and his irresponsibility. He takes a deep breath and carefully pushes the door open. Immediately all eyes fall on him (or more the girl he currently is). Taking a page out of Kallen's book, he tries to appear soft and harmless.

"Is this the student council room?" he asks, pitching his voice a bit higher. Damn it, that is embarrassing. But he has to try his best to keep his real identity hidden.

"Yes," Milly answers suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Uhm, my name is…" for a moment he wants to say 'Lulu' but this is too close to the nickname they are using for him anyway, "Lily."

"Good, hello Lily. How can we help you?" Suzaku smiles broadly at her.

"Lelouch sent me here. He can't come today and told me to replace him for this meeting," he says, hoping that they will buy his lie.

Milly and Suzaku stare at him with narrowed eyes, "You know Lelouch? From where? You look a lot like him by the way."

"Yeah, I know," he admits, a bead of sweat rolling down his back under the tight jacket, "I am his cousin."

"I never knew he had a cousin…" Milly says thoughtfully.

"We haven't met all that often and he doesn't talk about his family a lot," he smiles strained, _'Damnit, finally believe me, please! I really don't want to use my Geass on you. Besides the point that it wouldn't work on half of you anyway because I already did use it.'_

In the end it's Shirley who dissolves the tension by standing up, striding over to Lelouch/Lily and grabbing the boy-turned-girl at the wrist to pull him over to the table.

"If Lulu is skipping again and forcing her to do his work, let's not make it more difficult by interrogating her. I believe her story. Why should she lie?" she smiles at the rest of the council and the tenseness leaves.

"You're right. But Lelouch is getting an earful when he comes the next time. He can't just push his work off on an innocent family member. Lazy-ass!" Milly smiles and holds her hand out to the raven, "Hi, I am Milly. Nice to meet you. Maybe you can help me find some dirt on Lelouch."

The boy-turned-girl smiles strained and nods, "Nice to meet you too. I already know all your names. Lelouch told me." Silently he thinks, _'Finding dirt on me? You are already making my life difficult enough. No need to make it worse. And as long as you don't find out that I'm Lelouch I don't care if you are going to let one of your rants lose the next time I see you as a boy. Which hopefully is soon. I don't know how much longer I can deal with these clothes.'_

After that the student council continues his work as usual. Countless forms are filled out, money plans spoken about, the next festivals are planned and whatever else the president can think of. Despite no one asking more about his relationship to, well, himself (his male self), Lelouch heaves a massive sigh of relief when the meeting is over. Without more than a hasty goodbye he hurries out of the room and back to his home.

Sayoko obviously still stares at him weirdly when he returns in his female body. He waves if off, exhausted from the day. Luckily C.C. is not in his room when he enters. Feeling ready to fall asleep on the spot he cancels the Black Knights' meeting for the evening. Kallen doesn't sound too happy on the phone but an order from 'Zero' shuts her up. Ohgi sounds understanding. Well, he seems to want to spend more time home anyway in the lately. Maybe he has found someone who is there waiting for him. Perhaps that should be checked out at some point?

Talking about love lives. Lelouch noticed how even Suzaku was staring at his body today. Well, even if the Japanese would be interested he would never have the courage to try anything or it would be against his honour. Not that the boy-turned-girl would be averse to… No, no, no, he is not going to follow that train of thought. Not even remotely.

He groans when he hears Nunnally ask whether he is not going to join her for dinner tonight. He nearly forgot that. His head is such a mess today. Telling her he will be there soon, he heaves himself from the bed and finally gets rid of that bloody uniform. He puts some more comfortable (male) clothes on and heads over to the dining room. After a relaxing (because she is not staring at his new body) dinner with his sister, he helps her prepare for bed and tucks her in. Then he brushes his own teeth and showers, doing his best to not look at his own body. Exhausted from a day of praying that no one will recognize him, he falls onto his bed and his eyes close immediately. He hopes that this nightmare will be over when he wakes up tomorrow.

Unfortunately it isn't. The next day passes pretty much like the one before. Minus the freaking out in the morning that is. When he notices that he still has the female body, he just groans in resignation and keeps himself from hitting his head against the mirror. He again has to wear the embarrassing skirt, still gets the looks from the boys and still has to endure Milly ranting about his male self letting someone else work for him. This evening he can't cancel the meeting with the Black Knights and he has to put the Zero costume C.C. usually wears on. Another evening he goes to bed with the hope of returning to being male the next day.

And another morning he wakes up only to find out it still hasn't changed. Sayoko nearly seems used to it by now and only greets him with a blank face. At school only the more persistent ones still stare at him (to his silent amusement including Suzaku). After the student council meeting he has to stay a bit longer to sort out some papers together with Suzaku as a punishment for being late. When they are finished he rushes out while the Japanese finishes cleaning up.

On his way through the archways on the school grounds, Lelouch yawns and stretches when he is suddenly grabbed at the wrist. He shrieks when he is pulled against a wall. But before he can make any more sounds, a big hand is put over his mouth. A broad figure leans close to him and he shudders at the feeling and the smell of dirty clothes.

"You are going to stay still now, little beauty," a deep voice, filled with want, breathes in his ear, "You know, that cousin of yours is pretty enough, but he always had the problem that he was male. You aren't though. You are perfect."

Lelouch's eyes widen. Fuck no! This sick bastard is planning on molesting him! He is not a fucking girl! And just for the record, being called pretty as a boy isn't exactly great either. He wriggles as well as he can, trying to kick out and get lose. But that bastard is much bigger than him, even if he was still in his male body.

"Lily!"

He suddenly hears a loud voice shout over the grounds. Only a moment later the disgusting guy is thrown away from her. A concerned male face with brown curls and wide green eyes enters his vision.

"Suzaku!" he breathes in relief, "Thanks. Such an idiot."

"Not just an idiot! He tried to do something to you. Are you okay?" the Japanese grips her arm, worry shining through his eyes.

"I am fine, don't worry," he smiles carefully and frees himself, "You came just in time."

"I am glad," the brunette smiles, "You have to be more careful. I mean, you're a beautiful girl, ah…"

Suzaku blushes hard and Lelouch chuckles. So Suzaku is interested in him. Well, really in Lily, his female version. Smiling up (damn, he's smaller than the brunette) at the other, he crosses his arms.

"I will take that as a compliment," Suzaku just blushes harder and the boy-turned-girl shakes his head, "Anyway I am thankful that you came. How about we get home now? It's already pretty late."

The Japanese nods and turns towards the outer grounds. But just then Lelouch does a step forward as well. They interfere with each other and when Suzaku jumps back again, his foot catches on the legs of the unconscious assaulter on the ground. He stumbles in Lelouch's (Lily's in his mind) direction and has to catch himself against the wall. He blushes harder when he notices that the girl (in his eyes) is now trapped between his arms. But different from before with the other boy, her eyes are not filled with fear but with nervousness and something similar to longing. Slowly he lifts a hand and runs it along a pale cheek.

"You are really beautiful. You know, you remind me so much of my friend," he breathes softly.

"You mean Lelouch?" the boy-turned-girl answers in a similar voice.

"Yes, I…" he stumbles over his words, running his fingers through the raven strands, "Don't tell him, okay? But I think I have a crush on him," he laughs strained, "God, what am I doing here? I am hanging all over you and at the same time telling you that, just because I don't have the courage to approach him directly. I am being seriously unfair to you."

His words bring a wide smile to the smaller's face, "I promise I won't tell him. And you aren't being unfair to me."

Suzaku smiles and for just one moment he only looks into the purple eyes he knows so well and for a second he sees not Lily but Lelouch and he leans forward. Said purple eyes widen. And suddenly soft lips meet his. He gasps when he realises that this is really Suzaku kissing him. It takes him another moment until he relaxes and starts to lose himself in the kiss. Behind them the sun goes down and bathes them into darkness.

Just in that moment, he feels a tingling sensation run over his whole body. With shock he feels his shoulders stretching. The weight from his chest disappearing. Oh no, no, no! Not now. Why is he changing back to his male body now?! Just when he is finally getting somewhere Suzaku. Then it abates and he feels the Japanese letting go of him. As soon as they separate he turns around.

"Thank you for this. I have to go now. Don't talk to Lelouch about me and see you some day," he stumbles out hastily and in less than a second he is gone again, leaving an absolutely flabbergasted Suzaku standing there.

He hurries home and is breathing hard when he breaks through the door. Before Sayoko or Nunnally can say anything he storms past them to his own room. As soon as he bursts inside, he is greeted by another loud laughing fit. Great, the witch is here again. He glares hard at her but only rushes to his closet to finally get rid of these idiotic clothes. Which are now even fitting badly. Just adding insult to injury. When he has put his normal clothes back on, he sighs in relief. The green haired girl is looking at him curiously when he reenters his room.

"So you changed back?" she asks.

"Seems so," he growls, "You could have told me."

"I already said, I didn't know when it would happen. It is different for each person," she shrugs.

Not wanting to deal with her antics anymore, he just kicks her out with the promise of ordering a big pizza for her if she stays at the Black Knights quarters for this night. She pouts but leaves with her stuffed animal.

After a normal evening with his sister, Lelouch contentedly falls into his bed. Finally male again. And tomorrow he is going to confront Suzaku. Live is good again.

* * *

 **That's it. Thanks for reading.**

 **He managed to turn back, thank god for him ;P**

 **Hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
